


Worthy

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei was absolutely positive it had happened, the other demon visiting him in the dead of night, but Kagome's healing heart says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** No profit is made from this fan fiction because the series Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, while the series Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Note:** I was originally writing this for The Deadliest Sin Board HeKa contest "In Harmony" under the prompt "In the Midnight Hour", but life caught up with me and I was unable to finish it by the due date. So, here I am, posting a complete two-shot just for you guys! 

* * *

Rain pelted the window, as a quick flash of light penetrated the darkness surrounding him. His crimson eyes narrowed in that moment, listening to the distant roll of thunder that rumbled over the quiet city. The sound was gone as fast as it had come, disappearing in the distance, but it was what had come with the noise that caught his attention.

The storm had grown increasingly violent over the last few hours. It did not worry him—there was only a small chance of it waking the exhausted woman lying in the bed beside him—but it had to be more than just a coincidence when a powerful, demonic energy rode into the city alongside the storm. Especially with how much trouble his little mate-to-be attracted, _and_ their mating close at hand.

Demons attacked them daily, disgusted with his choice and the fact that he wanted to create another abomination worst than himself. They wished to wipe the demon race clean once more. They _never_ wanted to see the face of a half-demon hybrid with the capability of gaining holy energy knowing that the demon blood could, and eventually _would_ , overpower the human blood and drive the half-demon hybrid to insanity. So, really, he would not be surprised if the new demon he sensed had been sent to try and rid the world of him or the woman lying innocently nearby.

It was ridiculous that one would come to the shrine, though. The thick barrier surrounding the area could be penetrated eventually, but the process of doing so would bring Kagome from her state of unconsciousness. And then the demon would be done for, as her energy extended away from protecting the shrine and struck out violently to keep them safe.

Then again, as he thought more on the subject, it might not be such a bad thing for the demon to come. Kagome would awaken, yes, but it would give him enough reason to help her fall back into her peaceful dreams. Not only that, but—

The thick, crushingly powerful energy suddenly surrounded him, and Hiei was on his feet. The only possible way for the energy to surround him so completely was if it was nearby—no, not just nearby, but _on_ the shrine grounds. How, though? How had the demon managed to slip by the barrier and onto the shrine? Why had the barrier not reacted, destroying the demon, or at least waking Kagome due to the danger?

Growling deep in his throat, Hiei mentally reminded himself to toss the woman into bed the next time she needed rest. Her day had clearly exhausted her far beyond her body's limit; the barrier _would_ have reacted otherwise. The demon would have been destroyed, which meant he would need to pay more attention to her body's response in the future. When she needed rest, she would get it, whether he had to drag her into bed or not.

Knowing the other demon would not be easily deterred, he reached for his sword, laying innocently against the wall, and wrapped his hand tightly around the hilt. The only way to rid the shrine of the problem was to destroy it. And he would destroy it, _easily_ , while basking in the fresh blood spilled upon the holy ground. He would bathe himself in the blood of his enemy, enjoying the kill, and reminding himself once again that he could protect his future mate from any and all danger that chose to come after their lives.

He did not need some stupid barrier. Yes, it was good to know that not every low life could set foot on the shrine. It was good to know that not every stupid demon could waltz into his life, cocky and ignorant, spouting about how they would be the one to defeat the only demon to have tamed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It was _very_ good to know that Kagome's body unconsciously kept itself safe, protected, but he did not really need the reassurance that his mate would remain safe at all times.

His blade had worked perfectly fine for years, and it would continue to do so once she was finally tied to him completely and utterly.

So, he slipped the sword from its sheath, testing the balance and allowing his hand to adjust it instinctively after years of practice. Then, with a brief glance, he cast his sight toward the small digital clock resting on the nightstand next to Kagome's bed. Midnight. A common hour for demon's to come, somehow believing that the darkness would benefit them in the end. It never did, but the majority of demon activity occurred in the late hour, proving to him time and again that the race had grown stupid in its hunger.

The crushingly powerful energy called to him, pulsing, and Hiei did not feel the need to keep the other waiting any longer. He pressed his fingers to the cool window, sliding it open, before stepping up onto the windowsill. The rain blocked his sight, darkening the world even with his superior vision, and a small gust of wind blew the water straight into his face the moment he stepped onto the nearest branch of the Goshinboku. He ignored the annoying droplets, narrowing his eyes to catch sight of the figure standing in the courtyard.

The other demon's energy pulsed again, clearly becoming annoyed with the wait, and Hiei finally allowed his own energy to blanket the area. It was not as suffocating as the other demon's, though he knew it would be with the addition of the Dragon, and he frowned slightly. However, he was not about to let it bother him, and he stepped from the branch of the Goshinboku to drop to the ground, accepting the other demon's challenge.

Narrowing his eyes against the onslaught of water, he took in the sight of the male before him. The demon stood regally, pride etched into his stance from his noble birth, as the blue crescent moon upon his forehead seemed to glow. The rain did not seem to affect the demon, who reached up to brush aside a silver strand of hair, though it was clear that his dark kimono was soaked to the bone. And his kimono was an oddity in itself, for it had been centuries since the sakura emblem had been worn so casually by any demon.

The male lifted his hand slowly to examine his claws, but Hiei knew that he was silently watching him from beneath his magenta colored lids. He could feel his stare, deep and penetrating, and he wondered where this demon had come from. He did not recognize him—his face, his eyes, his power, all of it was unfamiliar—and could only conclude that the demon had been hiding away amongst the few that still wore the sakura emblem. They were few and in between, almost like shadows, and it would not have been hard for the one before him to have completely hid away from the rest of the world.

A smirk worked its way onto the hybrid's face. The other demon had clearly come out of hiding in order to kill him or his mate-to-be. He probably wanted to wipe the world clean like the rest of them, destroy the possibility of a child, and had released his energy after many years of hiding it. He probably even thought he, Hiei, should feel honored to be acknowledged by him and put down onto his hit list.

He would be sadly mistaken.

The other demon's golden eyes narrowed only a fraction, barely noticeable through the rain. His knuckles cracked a moment later, while he slowly used one claw to clean beneath another. “You must think I'm here to kill you,” he finally said, his voice deep and cutting.

Hiei scoffed. He almost did not reply, finding the question ridiculous, before he said, “Why else would you be here?”

The demon's hand fell to his side, catching Hiei's eye, before drawing forth the blade nestled there. The sword crackled, the thick, demonic energy coating it in a deep blue hue, as the demon tilted it effortlessly at an angle. “Because you, hybrid—”

Hiei tensed; the other demon was quick. He brought up his sword instinctively, his weight shifting, as the demon's blade pressed down on him. He glared into the demon's golden eyes, fighting off the power of the blade with a quick flash of fire, as he realized the other demon had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Pressing down upon him, the demon continued, “—are not worthy of what belongs to this Sesshoumaru!”

A growl spilled from Hiei's throat in that instant, his feet digging into the ground to press back against the other demon. How dare he!? He knew without having to ask that the other demon, Sesshoumaru, spoke of Kagome, and he could not believe his audacity. “Who are you to claim what is mine?” he snarled.

Sesshoumaru did not reply, retreating to a safe distance with the same speed he had used to attack. His cold eyes remained locked on the hybrid, calculating, as he increased the energy flow through his blade. It sparked with life, the evil energy reaching outward, before he raced forward once more.

Hiei, however, was quick on his feet, too.

He met the other demon halfway, fire blazing along the length of his blade despite the heavy rain. The fire met with electricity, clashing wildly, even as Hiei pressed forward to gain an advantage over the larger demon. However, Sesshoumaru merely scoffed in his face, increasing Hiei's anger and the fire rapidly spinning around his sword. And it was his anger that allowed Sesshoumaru's fist to slam into his face, throwing him off his feet and into the unforgiving dirt.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his evil blade crackling with joy, while the hybrid rose. He watched as he spat blood onto the ground, indifferent, before he spoke again. “You cannot even stand against me. Who are _you_ to say that you own what is rightfully mine?”

Huffing, Hiei raced across the ground. His blade remained low to the ground, and when he neared, he arched it up through the air. It was quickly met by the other demon's blade, metal clashing, but he pulled back quickly, swinging at another angle. And again the other demon blocked effortlessly, his eyes hardening, while the energy surrounding his blade threatened to sear the flesh from his body.

Sesshoumaru's defense was perfect. It contained absolutely no flaw. It was almost as if he had trained night and day for centuries to perfect the technique, and Hiei was sure he had. Only someone with such a suffocating energy could say they had, so the larger demon clearly fell into that category. Yet, as he slammed his sword against the thick metal of Sesshoumaru's, Hiei was determined to find one.

“Stand down, hybrid,” Sesshoumaru hissed. His free hand suddenly arched, a long, green whip extending from his fingers and flying at the hybrid. The smell of acid filled the air, just as the small demon managed to force away his pressing blade and dodge the deadly whip. Luck, clearly, for no one would have escaped the attack otherwise.

He flew at Sesshoumaru again, dodging the green, acidic whip with ease. His blade was aimed for the throat, but the demon's sword quickly encountered his, blocking, as the electricity flared alongside the demon's energy. Hiei was forced away once more, his fire burning out underneath the energy and the rain, while he watched for the sly whip that could easily take his life in an instant.

Blinking only once, the narrowed pupils in Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit. “This Sesshoumaru told you to stand down, hybrid,” he growled. “But, I suppose if you cannot understand, then your life is forfeit.” The markings along his cheeks became jagged after a moment, his energy swirling wildly in the air, before his long, silver hair lifted upward toward the sky.

The crushingly powerful energy increased ten-fold, drowning Hiei, and his eyes widened at the amount of power the other demon radiated. It was unreal. He growled, though, despite the power crushing down upon him, because whether it was unreal or not, he would not give up what belonged to him. Kagome had chosen him, it mattered not that an extremely powerful demon thought he could own her.

Odd, though, he realized, that even the flare of demonic energy had not woken her.

“Kagome is _mine_ ,” Sesshoumaru snarled.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's hand was around his throat. Hiei felt his feet leave the ground, his oxygen supply quickly cut off, as he dropped his blade in favor of sinking his claws deep into the other demon's arm. Yet it did not deter Sesshoumaru, his grip merely tightening, while he watched him choke and claw at his rapidly healing flesh.

“Now—” Sesshoumaru lifted his second hand, flexing the muscles, while the tips of his claws began to glow green, “— _die_.”

Snarling, Hiei shoved his own claws toward Sesshoumaru's face. The wards upon his arm burned away, revealing the stark black Dragon residing there, and Sesshoumaru, surprisingly, paused in his advance. His deadly claws, ready and able to bring death, halted, while his golden eyes took in the beast quickly tearing itself from his arm and rising into the air around them.

And, _surprisingly_ , his grip loosened enough that Hiei could just barely breath.

The air sparked with black fire, the ward around the Jagan completely destroyed as he felt his body transform, but Hiei's only thought was of his mate-to-be. His sweet, little Kagome, lying innocently in her bed; the woman that would mourn for him if he should leave her alone in the world. He saw her smiling face, even as he felt the multiple eyes open along his body, and he felt her soft touch, even while he directed the Dragon to devour the demon strangling the life from him slowly.

He thought only of her. If he were to die, he would make sure that the demon before him would not have her either. If he were to leave her alone and cold, he would make sure that the demon before him could not try to take his place in her heart. If he were killed, he would make sure that the demon who murdered him to have what was rightfully his never got to know the soft touch of her skin, the sweet whisper of her voice, or the warmth that he felt while in her presence. He would, and the Dragon was easily manipulated into wishing to suck the powerful demon before him dry.

The Dragon of the Darkness Flame cried into the night, no doubt startling many and causing bells to go off in the Reikai, while its long, black body twisted around Sesshoumaru. The Dragon eyed the other demon for a moment, screeching, and it was in that moment that Sesshoumaru dropped Hiei. The hybrid fell to the ground, manipulating the Dragon further, as it wrapped itself tight around the other demon in order to feast upon his powerful energy.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes caught his before they disappeared within the Dragon's folds. And then his voice rang out, cutting through the rain and the screech of the Dragon, with ease. “Perhaps, hybrid, this Sesshoumaru was _wrong_ —”

Hiei did not listen, his energy quickly draining as he pushed the Dragon to do his bidding. His mind was in a state of insanity, pushed it rid the world of the threat to his mating claim, and he did not care for the other demon's words.

“—Perhaps,” Sesshoumaru's voice continued, “ _you_ are worthy of what is mine.”

The other demon's crushingly powerful energy suddenly swam over him, and in his drained state, Hiei felt unconsciousness grip him. He recognized that the demon had somehow escaped, a feat he knew was near impossible, but his body also recognized when the energy disappeared. And in his state of unconsciousness, there was no reason for him to know why, how, or even care that it had happened at all.

He only knew the sweet embrace of darkness, as the Dragon burned its way back onto his arm.


	2. Part Two

“—Hiei,” she called. “Hiei, wake up!”

Slowly, the hybrid opened his eyes. He was confused for a moment, glancing around the small room he found himself within, but he was not given a moment to regain his bearings before Kagome barreled into his chest. “Wha—?”

“Oh, thank God!” she cried. “You were whimpering in your sleep, and I wasn't sure where those marks around your neck had come from or the burns. I was so worried! I thought—I thought—!”

Reaching up instinctively when he smelled the salt in the air, Hiei wiped at her eyes. His crimson gaze caught sight of one of the burns she was talking about, seared up the outside of his left arm. Yet, strangely, he had not even noticed it when he awoke, and he did not feel it even as he watched it heal over rapidly. And then, slowly, a thought came to his mind, “I was… outside.”

Shaking her head, Kagome answered, “Hiei, you've been sitting in the windowsill since you fell asleep. I woke up around midnight to a loud whine, and I've been up ever since. You haven't been outside.”

“No,” he told her. “I was outside. At midnight.”

“Aren't you listening to me?” she huffed in outrage. Why would she lie? She had spent most of the night worrying about him, trying desperately to wake him or at least calm him down. But, neither worked, and it had almost been like he had been disconnected from her completely. She had been so frightened, so why would she lie about it? “I told you, I've been up most of the night! You _never_ stepped foot outside of this room!”

Blinking, Hiei turned his head to stare out the window. “There was another,” he said softly. “Another demon there.”

“Hiei—!”

“Sesshoumaru,” Hiei continued. “That was what he called himself.”

Kagome froze quite suddenly, pulling away from him. Concern filled her blue eyes, while she frowned at him. Her heart ached a little inside her chest, despite the love that she had developed for him, and she blinked away a new set of tears. “Hiei,” she placed her hand on his knee, “you weren't outside. There was no demon named Sesshoumaru.”

“I _was_ outside,” he scowled. “There was a demon named Sesshoumaru. He—” he paused, “—he wished to take you from me.”

Blinking, she turned her face toward the ground. Softly, she replied, “You don't remember what I told you about my past, do you?”

“You traveled with the half-demon, Inuyasha, and a band of misfits in an effort to recover a stupid little jewel,” he stated. “The half-demon chose to stand by the side of Kikyo's first reincarnation, a girl by the name—” He stopped, feeling her slid her fingers away from his mouth.

Sitting back on her heels, she shook her head. “Not them, Hiei. Sesshoumaru. Don't you remember what I told you about him?”

“No,” he told her. He did not, it was as simple as that. All he knew was that some strange demon, powerful, had come to him the night before and was named Sesshoumaru. He had tasted the air, felt the rain, and touched the electricity coming from the other demon's blade. How could it not have happened? And, really, that was all that truly bothered him at the moment.

“Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half-brother,” she replied. “He was the one that took me in, and appointed Akina-sama to train me in exchange for watching over his son, Kazuhiko. You don't remember that?”

Again, he stated, “No.”

“I stayed with them up until the time that I returned to this time,” she sighed. “They became a part of my second family, and everyday I found out something else I adored and admired about them. I loved them, especially Kazuhiko, and I could have easily stayed there forever. But, I soon realized, when a demon attacked Kazuhiko and I, that I had grown to love Sesshoumaru in a different way than I had originally thought—”

“—He was the demon that you planned to mate before you met me,” Hiei finished for her. Vaguely, like some distant dream, he remembered that. He did not know why, but even then his heart twisted, a growl wishing to work its way out of his mouth, as he thought of the demon that had been so close to taking what now belonged to him. The demon that might very well come back in order to—

“Yes,” she nodded. “Sesshoumaru acknowledged my feelings, I always knew that he did not return them completely, and decided that I would be a fine mate for him. I was delighted with the idea, since I had always thought that I would never find love again after Inuyasha, so I agreed. I thought that maybe, over time, he could come to love me the way I loved him, and he made all the arrangements.

“But,” she whimpered, “a demon lord invited to the ceremony decided to take it upon himself to rid the world of the thought, because he felt that the bond was too forbidden. He railed up a large group of demons, none of them weak, and attacked the House of the Moon the night before the ceremony was supposed to take place—”

Hiei remained silent, listening.

“—They stormed the fortress, coming from everywhere at once, and they somehow managed to kill most of the guards trained by Sesshoumaru's father. I still don't know how they did it, though I always suspected a demon with poison capabilities.” Her eyes misted over in memory. “Soon after they managed to enter the fortress, one of them somehow managed to grab a hold of Kazuhiko. They knew they had a bargaining chip at that moment, and they offered Sesshoumaru the life of his son in exchange for my own.

“I was ready to do it. I could not let Kazuhiko die. I could not watch as they tore a part a small child just because I wanted to be happy, but Sesshoumaru stopped me. He told me `no', and then he rushed into battle. The remains of his guard followed after him, while I watched almost uselessly beside Akina-sama, since I had stupidity broken my bow and training sword earlier that week.

“He did everything he could. He pressed down upon the enemy with rage, determined to reach his son in time, but nothing he did mattered. The leader recognized that Sesshoumaru was not willing to trade, that he wanted both lives, and had already killed Kazuhiko before Sesshoumaru managed to reach him—” Tears rushed down her face, “—And Sesshoumaru just… just lost it.”

Reaching out, Hiei stroked his thumb along her cheek. She was crying again, and he did not like it. Perhaps it would be best if he—

“They took advantage of his madness. They forced him to remain in his human state, distracting him from every angle, and it was so hard to watch. I wanted to stand by him, to calm him down, but nothing I could have done would have mattered at that point. They _played_ with him. They _cowardly_ wore him down. They attacked without honor. And then, while I watched, one of them drove a blade through his back and into his heart—”

Her tears streamed down in thick paths. Hiei tried his best to wipe them away, feeling his heart twist at the sight of her crying, but there was nothing he could do about them. They just kept coming. They could not be stopped, just like the blade that had driven through Sesshoumaru's back clearly could not have been stopped.

“—I saw him fall,” she choked. “He—” she choked again, “—he died, Hiei. Sesshoumaru is _dead_.”

It could not be true, though. Hiei began to shake his head. He had felt the pressure of Sesshoumaru's blade, felt his energy swirling around himself and the shrine. There had to be some logical explanation for it, because the demon simply could not have risen from his grave and came to him in the dead of night! “Kagome, listen to me, Sesshoumaru _was_ —” she cut him off before he could finish.

“He's dead, Hiei!” she cried. “Dead, don't you understand? You couldn't have seen him last night, even if you did somehow mysteriously managed to get up and walk out of here while I worried over you half the night! And you can't be in two places at once, so don't say that you saw him!”

Crimson eyes narrowing, Hiei's thumb stopped lightly caressing her cheek. He realized that the memory would always be fresh in her mind, he understood that, but the way she shouted at him made his heart nearly freeze. If the demon did return, even reincarnated, would she go to him? Would she leave him?

Bringing her hand up when she felt Hiei tense, Kagome blinked up at him. His eyes were so dark suddenly, and she leaned into the leg settled beneath the window. Instinctively she knew what he was thinking about, and she said, “Don't think that way, Hiei.”

“Why not?” he snapped. “You clearly still hold affection for that demon, so—”

“But,” she replied softly, stopping him from continuing, “Hiei, I love you. I loved Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, too, but I love you here and now. It hurts to think about them, it does, but I know that Inuyasha is happy and Sesshoumaru cannot rise from the dead. And even if they both somehow managed to come back into my life, I wouldn't dream of leaving you. Not _ever_.”

Slowly, his hand rested on her head, as she leaned deep into his knee.

“I'll never leave you,” she whispered. “Please, understand that.”

Hiei's eyes softened considerably, while he watched the small woman worry over him. His hand began to stroke the top of her head, trying to calm her nerves. He had known she would not leave him—not for Sesshoumaru, and certainly not for Inuyasha. But, for some odd reason, he had to hear it. He had to hear her say it, but most of all, he had to hear her say it before they bound themselves together for all eternity later in the week.

“ _I love you_.” Her voice held no lie. She had no reason to lie, even while her exhausted mind, half her night having been spent worrying over him after all, drifted into the sweet embrace of dreams.

“Hn,” he muttered. He reached out for the woman, lifting her from the floor, and settled her into his lap. She moaned softly, shifting, before she leaned completely into his embrace.

His mind wandered away from the moment, his eyes seeking the window, as he remembered the night before. He did not know how, but that demon had come to him. He had battled Sesshoumaru somehow. It seemed impossible, knowing he was dead, but his senses could not lie to him. Hiei had tasted the water from the sky, heard the wind caress his ears, felt the sizzle of power along his flesh, and most of all, he recognized the release of the Dragon.

He knew what he knew. He felt what he felt. There was no denying the truth in his mind, despite the knowledge that it could not have happened, so it was clear that the demon had somehow called out to him from the dead. The demon _had_ come to him, perhaps not in physical form, but in his mind. The demon _had_ battled him, threatened his claim, and, in the end, called him worthy of Kagome's attention.

Had that been his intention all along? Had his spirit been protecting Kagome somehow, making sure that she received only the best? How long had his spirit wandered, watching and protecting, while knowing that the small woman would never be in his possession again? And why, after going through all the trouble, had Sesshoumaru decided he was worthy?

Hiei could not understand. He realized that Sesshoumaru had drove away all that were not worthy of Kagome in his eyes, yet _he_ , the Forbidden Child, was worthy? Had he come to that conclusion because of his strength, or because his heart had not wished to leave Kagome behind? Because he was desperate enough to still fight off a demon clearly more powerful than himself just to return to her?

Glancing down at the small woman resting on him, Hiei shook his head. She looked so fragile, so tired. She clearly needed more rest, and he had merely argued with her until she told him the story of her past once more. Which, in turn, only weakened her further.

Sesshoumaru had been correct the first time. He was _not_ worthy of Kagome's affection, yet he could not live without it anymore. He did not deserve her devotion or time, yet he was willing to overlook that detail in favor of keeping her. He was selfish, he knew. Evil, in a way. But, as his hand slowly caressed her exposed skin, he would not have it any other way.

He was glad that Kagome chose to give him her love, and that Sesshoumaru's spirit allowed him to have it completely. In their eyes, at least, he was worthy, and that was all he needed in the world.

_Fin_


End file.
